No Matter What it Takes
by SpiritofLove961
Summary: Akashi has been infatuated with his English professor, Furihata for a long time. When Furihata turns him down, Akashi is determined to make the professor his and his alone. The redhead will do whatever it takes to win Furihata's heart even if it means taking out anything or anyone who stands in his way. Rated M for possessive thoughts/actions, violence, and eventual smut.
1. Chapter 1

**No Matter What it Takes**

**Chapter One**

_Ever since I realized my feelings for him, my mind has been completely filled with thoughts about him. He's become my obsession, my reason for living. It started when he encouraged me when I was at my breaking point and gave me that sweet angelic smile of his. It was that very day I vowed he would be mine no matter what. I'll do whatever it takes to have him by my side, regardless of what stands in my way…_

(Regular POV)

It was a cool autumn day at Kyoto University. Bright vibrant leaves colored yellow, orange and red flew all around the campus in the breeze coloring the ground as they landed. Students and faculty were walking all over campus trying to get to their appropriate destinations. In the English building, different English classes were going on just like in any other building on campus. Especially in the classroom where English professor Furihata Kouki was teaching his Japanese Literature class.

Every one of his students we're hanging on the brunet's every word as he gave his lecture for the day. They were writing down notes, answering questions or sharing their thoughts on the text they read for the class. There was one specific student who was giving the professor his most undivided attention by the name of Akashi Seijuro. He was sitting high in the back row on the right side of the room. He rested his cheek against the back of his hand as his red golden eyes gazed lovingly at the oblivious professor as he taught the class. A small loving smirk gradually arose on his face as he reveled in the sight. _'He's so cute when he's enthusiastic about teaching his lesson.'_

A few minutes before the class ended, Furihata said to his students, "Alright class, make sure you hand in your essays before you leave please."

Once the students collected all of their things and had their essays out and ready, they headed towards the door. Furihata stood by it, collecting the essays and telling them to have a great day and that he'll see them next class. The last student to leave was Akashi; he held out his paper to the young professor and gave a charming smile. "Here's my paper, Sensei."

"Thank you Akashi-kun; I look forward to reading your thoughts on your chosen topic." the chocolate eyed male replied with a smile as he received the paper.

"Well, I hope it meets your expectations; I enjoyed reading the story for it and one of the topics was similar to why it was so interesting to me."

"I'm happy to hear you enjoyed reading and writing about the story; it really makes my job worthwhile to see my students enjoying my classes."

"I truly enjoy your classes even though I'm a Business major; I always look forward to them." the redhead said making his professor smile which made his heart skip a beat. "Well I better get going to my next class; you have a good day, Sensei."

"You too." Furihata said in return as Akashi exited the classroom. Once his student left, the mousy brunet went to go collect his things and put his students' essays in his bag. Unknown to him, a pair of red golden eyes watched his every move from a nearby window. When the professor got his materials together, he grabbed his bag and headed out the classroom, unaware he was being watched very intensely.

* * *

><p>At around 5 o'clock that afternoon, Furihata was in his office finishing up some last minute work on his computer. After he finished, he saved his work and logged off of his computer. Then he got to together all the materials he was going to take home with him together including his students' essays to grade. As he was closing his bag, there was a knock at his door. "Come in; it's open." he called out.<p>

The brass knob twisted to the side as the office door opened revealing Akashi standing behind it. "Oh hello Akashi-kun." he greeted.

"Hello Furihata-sensei." the college student replied as he walked in and shut the door behind him. "Is this a bad time?"

"Well actually, I was just getting my things packed before I go home for the day. If you need to talk to me, I can spare some time."

"I apologize for holding you up; if you need to go now, I would understand."

Furihata smiled, "Don't be silly, I always make time for my students especially diligent ones like you. So what can I do for you?"

Akashi gave a small smile as he walked closer to his professor, "There's something I've been meaning to talk to you about for awhile, Sensei."

"Well what is i…mph!" Before the brunet could even finish his question, his student crashed his firm lips against his in a fierce yet searing kiss. His chocolate colored eyes widened in shock as the other's lips melded with his. He placed his hands on the redhead's chest to try and push him away, but it wasn't easy. Akashi was hungrily attacking his lips with so much heated passion he was close to collapsing on the ground if it weren't for his desk supporting him. Furihata began to feel a little heated especially in his lower region. His cries were being muffled in the kiss, but his student paid no heed to them. At that moment, he felt the other's tongue map out his entire mouth as though he was claiming every inch of it. He immediately gave Akashi an abrupt push which finally separated them and broker the kiss.

The redhead marveled at his flushed professor; the brunet had the back of his hand pressed against his mouth as his cheeks turned bright pink. He was panting heavily with a completely dazed look on his face. A loving smirk arose on Akashi's face due to being amused with the sight. "I must say you're surprised, flustered look is just as cute as your smile."

"A-A-Akashi-kun, w-why did you just do that?!" Furihata cried.

"Isn't it obvious?" The red golden eyed student placed his hand against his trembling senior's cheek, "It's because I love you and I want you to be mine, Kouki."

The brunet's eyes widened slightly at the sudden confession and that he called him by his first name. Then he noticed his student lean in for another kiss, but Furihata immediately pushed him away. He saw a questioning look arise on the redhead's face as he said, "Akashi-kun, we can't do this; it isn't right. We're a student and teacher, plus we're both men."

"I don't care about that, Kouki; I love you with every fiber of my being. Do you know how long I've waited for this moment? I know I can make you happy despite our positions and age difference. No matter what, I'll protect you from anything or anyone who says otherwise." Akashi vowed. As he tried to lean in for another kiss, he saw Furihata turn his head to the side, looking away from him. The redhead hated it when his love denied his loving action, but he tried not to let it show. "Kouki, why do you turn away from me?"

"Listen Akashi-kun, I appreciate you being honest with your feelings, but I can't accept them." Furihata said as he took his student's hand off of his cheek. Akashi felt a sharp pang hit his chest as the other continued, "I really love my job as an English professor and I can't do anything to jeopardize it or your education. Plus a relationship between a teacher and a student is forbidden and we both could get into a lot of trouble; I'm sorry."

A thought struck the redhead causing anger to slowly build up inside of him. "There's someone else, isn't there?"

"No, but even if there was, this can't happen. Maybe if the circumstance were different, but the fact of the matter is I'm your teacher. This wouldn't work out for either of us; it would be too risky."

Akashi lowered his head in defeat to where his crimson bangs covered his eyes like a curtain. "…I see."

"Don't be so down Akashi-kun, I'm sure there's a lovely girl your age who would love to go out with you. You're an intelligent, hardworking and charming young man, so don't give up; there's someone out there who's perfect for you." the English professor said in a reassuring tone while gently patting his student's shoulder.

The redhead gave the other a saddened smile, "Thank you for your kind words, Sensei. I apologize for holding up."

"It's alright Akashi-kun, but if you ever need someone to talk to, I'm here for you."

"Thank you sir; I must be going now. You have a good day." Akashi said before heading to the door.

"You do the same; I'll see you next class." the mousy professor called out to his student as he exited his office.

* * *

><p>Once Akashi made it to the campus' front parking lot, a sleek black limo was there waiting for him with the driver standing outside of it. As he got closer to it, the driver tipped his hat at him before opening the car door for him. The red golden eyed male got in while his driver shut the door behind him. Once the driver got back in the limo, he started it up and slowly drove off.<p>

About thirty minutes later, the vehicle arrived in front of a grand mansion that was fit for a king. The driver parked the limo before getting out of it to let his young master out. Akashi thanked the driver who gave him a short bow in return before he walked into his home. When he did, the servants were there to greet him and see to his needs. Once he got settled in, the redhead finished his homework in no time at all and went to eat his favorite dinner made for him by the cook. When he finished eating, he left the dishes on the counter for the maid wash. Then he walked up the grand stairway and headed to his bathroom to take a shower. As he got under the shower, he felt his stress wash away as the nearly hot water cascaded down his nude, well toned body as he washed.

Once he was done with his shower, Akashi shut off the water and stepped out of it. He grabbed a towel that was hanging on a nearby hook and dried himself off. After that, he put on his red bathrobe and grabbed a small towel to dry off his moist red hair. Then he walked into his bedroom and changed into some pajama bottoms and took off his robe, exposing his bare chest. The redhead left the towel he used for his hair wrapped around the back of his neck. Then he grabbed his smart phone before getting on red wine colored bed with a canopy overhead. As he did, the memory of what happened between him and Furihata earlier played in his mind specifically the compliment his professor made. _"You're an intelligent, hardworking and charming young man, so don't give up; there's someone out there who's perfect for you."_

"There is someone who's perfect for me…and that's you, Kouki." Akashi grinned as he went through phone's gallery which revealed hidden shots of Furihata doing various things on campus. He set the gallery on slide show, and the device played each picture that was taken. His grin turned into a dark smile as he leered at each shot. Once the slide show stopped on a photo of Furihata smiling sweetly while he was reading in the courtyard. Akashi paused the slide show and brought the screen to his lips, tenderly leaving a butterfly kiss against his professor's smiling face.

At that moment, the redhead remembered how soft and plump the brunet's lips felt and how sweet they tasted. The minute his lips touched Furihata's, he was instantly addicted and it left him craving more of their luscious taste. "My dear Kouki, you're so adorable and beautiful when you smile." he said aloud to himself as he softly trailed his finger against the phone's screen as though it was a precious item. "I'm glad you're not involved with anyone; it saves me the trouble of hunting him or her down. I anxiously await the day when your angelic smile will be for me and me alone."

He began to remember the reason Furihata turned him down and gave a low chuckle, "Don't think I'm going to stop pursuing you just because you're my professor. Be prepared Kouki, you will become mine eventually and when that happens, I'll never let you go or give you to anyone. After all, my word is absolute." Akashi said as he continued glancing at his precious photos and fantasizing about his soon to be lover.

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N:**** Hello everyone; here's another AkaxFuri fic coming at you! This plot has been on my mind for a while and I wanted to try my luck with an obsession story. I hope you all enjoyed the first installment of this story and you'll see more of Akashi's possessive and obsessive tendencies later on. Stay tuned for more updates; peace out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**No Matter What it Takes**

**Chapter Two**

When Furihata returned to his apartment that night, he got settled in and ate some homemade dinner. After he was done, he took his shower and put some comfortable clothes. Once the brunet got comfortable, he began grading the essays he collected from his class earlier in the day. His students brought up some very interesting points in their papers. He could tell that each one of them had something to say about the stories they chose to discuss in their essays. They also discussed what they believed the author was trying to portray to back up their chosen discussion topic which the brunet enjoyed.

As he got to the final paper, he noticed it was Akashi's essay. When Furihata read the name, the memory of what happened in his office entered his mind. A slight blush spread across his face as he remembered the kiss the student gave him. He furiously shook his head from side to side. _'No no, don't think about that; it was just a misunderstanding. Besides, you have to grade papers now.'_ Furihata gave a small sigh to console himself before looking over his student's paper.

While reading over Akashi's paper, the brunet's chocolate colored eyes widened little by little. The redhead decided to write about the story he discussed with his class just a few weeks ago. It was a fiction story about middle class villager who was treated as an outsider by all the other villagers. Then one day, the Emperor's daughter showed him some kindness which caused him to fall hopelessly in love with her. However he couldn't have her because he wasn't deemed worthy of her and she was already betrothed to marry the prince of a neighboring kingdom. There were those who kept the villager from achieving his goal of acquiring the princess' hand. His infatuation for the princess became a possessive obsession so the villager did whatever he felt was needed to win her heart even if it meant killing someone unbeknownst to her. In the end, the villager was sentenced to be executed for his crimes until an unexpected miracle happened. The villager was saved from his sentencing by the princess. What shocked Furihata and his students when they first read the story was how the princess ran away with the villager in the bed of night giving up her rich lifestyle. However, the emperor ordered his soldiers to retrieve his daughter and kill the villager. When the one of the soldiers had the villager cornered, he tries to kill him, but the princess runs to his defense. The soldier ends up striking her down instead, killing her instantly. The villager was so enraged he flew into a maddening rage and slaughtered each and every one of the emperor's soldiers with his steel sword. After burying his love and giving his final goodbye, the villager seeks revenge on the emperor to avenge his lost love. Late in the night, the villager returns to the village slaughtering the emperor and anyone else who stood in his way. The story ends with the villager leaving the village for the last time, venturing out into the wilderness, mourning the loss of his love.

Furihata never forgot the day he did a lecture for this story. His students had a lot to say about it which led to a great discussion. Most of them came to the same conclusion; the villager was insane and the princess was crazy to runaway with that murderous lunatic as they called him. He also remembered how Akashi didn't say much during the discussion, so he assumed the redhead didn't like the story. After class however, Furihata asked his student what his thoughts on the story were. Akashi said he actually enjoyed the story, but he never said why. After reading over Akashi's paper, the English professor could tell how much the story appealed to his student. It was almost as though Akashi understood what the villager was going through and in a way he sort of justified his actions. The way Akashi ended his essay really stuck out to the brunet. He wrote, 'While love can be beautiful, it can be just as deadly. Despite that, humans learn from a young age, if one wants something, they work hard to claim it no matter the risk. This very sentiment drives the villager into committing the deeds. He does not let risks or morals stand in his way of acquiring love; he fought for it even though he lost his love in the end.'

There was a brief moment of silence throughout Furihata's apartment after he finished reading the essay. "…Wow, I never knew Akashi-kun felt so strongly about this piece." the brunet said aloud to himself.

Once he finished grading all of the essays, Furihata put them back into his school bag. Then he went to his bedroom and plopped down onto his bed to where his back hit the plushy surface beneath him. The English professor gave a small sigh as he stared up at the ceiling thinking about his day until the incident with Akashi entered his mind again. "I wonder why Akashi-kun did all of that?" he asked himself.

Just then the redhead's heartfelt confession played in his head. _'__I don't care about that, Kouki; I love you with every fiber of my being. Do you know how long I've waited for this moment? I know I can make you happy despite our positions and age difference. No matter what, I'll protect you from anything or anyone who says otherwise.'_

Furihata turned onto his side, his head nuzzling into his pillow. He also happened to recall the saddened, dejected look on his student's face. "I hope Akashi-kun will be okay; he seemed so upset when he left my office. He's such a sweet, smart young man, I'm sure everything will turn out alright." A small smile graced Furihata's lips as sleep began to overtake him causing him to fall into a sweet slumber. Unbeknownst to the sleeping professor, there were a few small camera/recorders hidden inconspicuously all around his bedroom.

Back in this room, Akashi was on his laptop watching a live recording of his precious love. He smiled lovingly as he watched Furihata sleep peacefully. The redhead happened to recall what the brunet said about him before he went to sleep. Those words made his heart flutter. "Even though he didn't accept my confession, he still cares for me." The Business major slowly traced his finger over the close up Furihata's sleeping face. "Oh Kouki, you have no idea how much I want you. You don't know it yet, but you will fall for me eventually, and then all of you will belong to me. Your innocent angelic smile, your sweet lips, your warm body, and loving heart will all be mine. Unlike the villager in that story, we will get our happy ending, I assure you, Kouki."

Just then, the red golden eyed male noticed Furihata stir in his sleep before giving a cute, small yawn. Akashi chuckled at the sight as he pecked at the screen. "He is just too adorable when he sleeps too." he said while resting his cheek in his palm, marveling at the live feed on his computer screen. "I wish I was there with you, Kouki. I want to hold you in my arms, never wanting to let you go. We will be together soon, my sweet I promise."

* * *

><p><strong>(Friday)<strong>

After his last Japanese Literature class for the week ended, he handed his students their graded essays before they left the classroom. As he said goodbye to the student who was heading out the door, he heard someone say, "Hello, Furihata-sensei."

The said brunet flinched a bit before turning around to see Akashi smiling at him. Furihata blew a quick sigh of relief, because it looked like his student was feeling better. "Hi there Akashi-kun, did you enjoy class today?"

"As I do every class."

"That's good to hear; to be honest, I was a little worried you wouldn't come to class after what happened, but you seem to be doing alright."

"I'm just fine, and I would never miss your class; I enjoy it too much."

"I'm happy to hear that." The brunet sheepishly scratched the back of his head, "I guess it was silly of me to worry after all."

The smile on the student's face grew, "It's quite alright; it's normal for a professor to worry about his or her students, so I don't mind at all." _'As a matter of fact, it's adorable how you show so much concern for me.'_

Furihata gave his student a sweet smile; he was happy to hear Akashi was feeling better. Just then, a thought struck him, "Oh I almost forgot; here's your essay, Akashi-kun." the chocolate eyed professor said handing his student his graded paper.

"Thank you, sir." the said student replied as he received his paper. He looked over the front page and saw he earned a perfect score on it which made him smile.

"I take it you're happy with your grade?"

"Yes I am; actually I was a little worried I might have strayed away from the topic a bit."

"Well don't worry, you didn't; your paper was really well written, and you brought up some very interesting points about the story I didn't even consider. You really delve into the villager's mind; it was as though I was feeling what the villager felt. From reading this paper, I could tell you truly enjoyed the story." Furihata complimented.

"That means a lot coming from you, Sensei." the red golden eyed male said with a thankful smile.

"Think nothing of it, you wrote a well-thought out essay." At that moment, the English professor happened to peer at his watch and noticed the time. "Oh I must be going to lunch." he said as he got his materials together in his bag. He and Akashi exited the classroom together before the professor faced him with a smile, "Well I'll see you next class Akashi-kun, and again great work on your essay."

"Thank you Sensei; you have a great day and see you then."

"Okay then." the chocolate eyed male said before heading off first towards his destination, oblivious to the loving gaze his student was giving him.

As Akashi watched his professor leave, the conversation they both had replayed in his mind. "He truly is caring soul; further proof we belong together."

During his lunch time, Furihata was sitting in the grand courtyard at his usual table reading a book as he ate his lunch. At that moment, he heard a voice say to him in a joking manner, "Is there ever a day when I don't see your nose in a book?"

The brunet looked up from his book and smiled at who he saw. He got up from his chair and gave his visitor a handshake, "Hey there Fukada; how's it going?"

"It's going good, and you're still the same book worm I remember."

Furihata chuckled at the comment, "Yes I am; so what brings you to Kyoto University?"

"I came to see if you wanted to come out to dinner with me and Kawahara tonight at our favorite restaurant."

The brunet nodded, "Sure that sounds great; I haven't eaten there in ages."

"Alright then; we're meeting up there seven tonight."

"Got it."

"Okay, well I better head back to work; my lunch time is almost up. I'll see you tonight, Furi." Fukada said before walking away.

"Alright Fukada." the chocolate eyed male called back to his friend. Once Fukada left, Furihata returned to his lunch and his book, anticipating the night on the town with his friends.

From a distant table, a certain red haired student witnessed the entire encounter Furihata had with his friend. Akashi got up from his table, and grabbed his bag before leaving the courtyard. Since Akashi was done with classes for the day, he headed towards the parking lot to his limo. As he was, he pulled out his phone and dialed a number. As the line was ringing, Akashi brought the receiver to his ear. After the third ring, a voice answered before the redhead said, "It's me; I need you to do something for me."

* * *

><p><strong>(That night…)<strong>

Once they all finished dinner, Furihata and his friends left the restaurant satisfied with their meal. After saying their goodbyes, the three men went about their separate ways. As Furihata was walking down the street, he noticed a suspicious group of three men standing by an alleyway watching his every move. He immediately diverted his eyes from them so they wouldn't catch his attention, but it was all in vain. The minute he walked past them, one of them who appeared to be the leader blocked his path. "Hey there pal, don't you know it's rude to just walk by and not say something." he sneered.

The brunet flinched in fear and began to back away slowly only to have the other two come up behind him, chuckling. "That's right," one of them began, "especially without paying the toll."

"L-L-Look, I don't want any trouble, so I'll just be on my way now." Furihata said nervously as he tried to get by only to have the leader block his way of escape again.

The leader snickered in amusement, "You hear that guys, he doesn't want any trouble."

"What are we gonna do with him?" one of followers asked.

"Why don't we milk him for all he's got?" the other one suggested.

The leader pondered on the suggestion, but shook his head. "Nah, that'd be too easy." At that moment, he grabbed the nervous professor's chin forcing him to look at him. As the leader was getting a closer look, he noticed Furihata's scared face which instantly enticed him. "Now that I got a good look at ya, you're not that bad lookin'."

The brunet didn't like the perverted look in the gangster's eyes. He cringed at the thought of what they were planning to do to him. He abruptly pushed the guy away from him and tried to make a run for it. The followers however, were quicker; they instantly pulled Furihata against the wall in the alley, holding them down by each arm. The chocolate eyed male desperately struggled to get free, but the more he resisted, the harder their hold on him was. "P-Please let me go!" Furihata desperately cried.

"Aww look, the poor guy's terrified." one of his captors said snidely.

"Well he should be." the other one added.

"You see, this all could've been avoided if you'd just cooperate, sweetie." Furihata timidly looked at the leader and his eyes widened as noticed the leader pop open the switch blade in his hand. The brunet shivered in fright at the sight of the sharp, glistening blade. With one swift motion, the blade instantly cut the front of the brunet's shirt in half, exposing his bare chest. Hot tears came to the brim of Furihata's eyes before cascading down his cheeks. He never felt so humiliated and disgusted in his life. He desperately wanted to get away from them. At that moment, his chin was grasped again forcing him to look up at the leader's amused face. "Aww, don't cry sweetheart, I won't be too rough with you."

Just then, Furihata felt a warm tongue lick the side of his face then travel down to the nape of his neck. He cringed at the touch and desperately tried to hold back any unnecessary noises. The other's touch was so revolting it made his stomach churn. Then the leader traveled down to his exposed chest to lick and play with his hardening nipples which made him feel so violated and even more disgusted. _'Please, help me; someone anyone, please!'_

"You better not forget about us!" one of the followers told the leader.

"Yeah, we wanna a crack at him too, so save some for us will ya?" the other one added.

"Relax guys; I gotta break him in first."

At that moment they all heard a dark, venomous tone of voice say, "You disgusting vermin, get away from him right now!"

The three men looked to see who was interrupting their fun. Furihata happened to get a glimpse of the newcomer as well and gasped at who he saw. Standing there was Akashi glaring at the three men with a look so deadly it would make a grown man quake with fear. _'What on earth is Akashi-kun doing here?'_

The leader looked unfazed by the redhead's appearance and simply sneered at him. "Lookie here boys, little Prince Charming has come to save the damsel in distress."

The accomplices laughed out loud at their leader's joke while still holding their grip on Furihata. "Oh no, whatever shall we do?" one of them asked in fake concern.

"We're so scared." the other said sarcastically as they all laughed in unison.

The very sound of their mocking laughter was irritating the red golden eyed male. While the three men were howling, he caught sight of what they were doing to his precious professor and it made his blood boil. His eyes darkened with rage as he reached into his pants pocket to pull out his own weapon. _'They will pay for this; they're going to pay!'_

Once the laughing ceased, the leader smirked as he walked up to Akashi and said, "Look junior, the adults are busy right now so why don't ya run on home before you get hurt…ouch, my eye!"

The leader's face was struck by a sharp blade which nearly gauged his eye out. The blade had cut across his right eye leaving a very deep, noticeable cut which bled uncontrollably. He held the right side of his face with his hand, screaming in agony. His accomplices released Furihata and rushed to his side. "What the hell just happened?" one of them asked.

"That damn brat cut my face that's what!" the leader yelled as blood trickled down his right cheek into his palm.

"Consider that a fair warning, you pathetic worm." Akashi said in venomously.

"Damn you little…!" The leader and his followers saw the murderous look in the college student's face. It immediately told them that the redhead could've killed them that very second if he wanted to. They all gulped as they broke into a nervous sweat.

"Now listen and listen good, if I catch you parasites anywhere near him again, I'll take great pleasure in gauging out each one of your eyes before you die." Akashi threatened coldly while holding up what cut the other's face which was a pair of sharpened scissors. The tips of the blades were colored red by the leader's crimson blood. "Are we clear gentlemen?"

'_This kid...he isn't kidding!'_ "Yeah we're clear, right boys?!" the leader nervously asked his accomplices who furiously nodded their heads in return.

"Good, now all of you get out of my sight or you'll regret it!" the redhead demanded through clenched teeth.

The three men didn't need to be told twice; they immediately fleeted for their lives out of the alley yelling that Akashi was a crazy psychopath. The redhead put his scissors back in his pocket and scowled at the retreating men. _'Hmph! You disgusting fools; don't think is over.'_ He peered upward to see one of his men hiding out in a nearby building's window. He gave him a short nod to proceed causing the man to leave the window to complete his task.

"A-A-Akashi-kun?" The said male turned to his professor calling him. Akashi rushed to Furihata's side as he stood up, holding his cut shirt together.

The redhead placed his hand on the older male's shoulder as he asked him in a concerned voice, "Sensei, are you alright?"

"I'm alright, but what about you; those men didn't hurt you did they?" the English professor asked his student hoping he was alright.

The redhead was stunned for a brief second at the brunet's question. After everything those men put his professor through, he was more concerned about him than his own well-being. Furihata's unselfishness was another reminder of how much he loved him. Akashi blushed slightly as he took off his jacket and put it over the other's shoulders, "Don't worry Sensei, they didn't harm me in anyway; I'm just fine.

An assuring smile arose on the brunet's face as he clutched the jacket closer to him. "That's good; I was so worried they were going to do something terrible to you."

Akashi noticed Furihata's body was trembling. Despite the look on his professor's face, he could tell the other was still shaken up over what happened. The red head wrapped his arm around the brunet's shoulders as he led him out of the alley. "Come Sensei, I'm taking you to my home now." he said in a soothing tone.

"Oh no, y-y-you don't have to do that; I don't want to impose!"

"It's no imposition at all and I insist." _'Besides, I'm not leaving you alone after what happened.'_

"…Well, I guess if it's not too much trouble, okay. I rather not be alone in my apartment right now; I just want to get away from this place."

"I completely understand." Akashi replied as they headed towards the student's limo. As they were walking, the red golden eyed male could feel his professor was still trembling and his bottom lip was quivering slightly. Akashi pulled Furihata closer to him as his red bangs fell over his rage filled eyes._ 'Those fools will pay for what they put my Kouki through. They are not going to get away with violating him like that; I'll make them suffer for it if it's the last thing I do.'_

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N:**** Whoa, Akashi means business and you all know he always keeps his word. Sorry for keeping you guys waiting. I had a hard time trying to figure out how this chapter was going to go. I hope you guys enjoyed how it went. I'll get the next chapter up as soon as I can. I also would like to thank my readers for the reviews, faves, and follows; it really makes me happy to know you guys are enjoying this story so far! See you later, folks!**


End file.
